1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of diagnosing faults in electrical appliances, and more particularly, to a fault diagnosis system, method, and apparatus for diagnosing a broken appliance, and repairing the broken appliance using voice communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
More recently, electrical appliances have the ability to indicate operation faults by displaying a fault code on a display device, such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) or a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), equipped in or attached to the appliances or by making buzzer sounds in particular patterns.
When indicating a fault in an appliance with a display or a buzzer sound, a user still must detect for the fault code displayed on the display device or emitted by the buzzer, and then refer to the appliance's manual to look up the fault code and identify a cause of the fault. Accordingly, even with this process, the cause of the fault of the appliance may not be easily figured out by the user, and the user may unnecessarily have the appliance serviced in a service center.